The Contest
by Glass Eye
Summary: this modeling competition is majorly important to both girls... but they'll have to end up competing against each other and its a huge contest!
1. The Contest

Disclaimer: I do not own So Little Time, I write these stories from my imagination.  
  
*Authors Note* Review please, I wrote one story and no one' reviewed yet! *Review *Review *Review *Review *Review *Review *Review *Review *Review *Review *Review *Review *Review *Review *Review *Review - Thank-you  
  
Chloe sat on her bed, flipping through a YM magazine. On every 3rd page or so, a beautiful girl advertised an ad. She wondered: Well, why couldn't she do that? She flipped through the pages some more, when she came across a bright ad, shining up at her in bold letters was:  
  
Teen Model Competition  
  
Then compete against thousands of beautiful girls, to pose in the next  
YM Ralph Lauren ad!  
  
And Win One Full Day at 'Waterfall Springs Spa'  
  
Chloe sat awestruck on her bed. This was the chance of a lifetime (and she could DEFINETLY win!) All she had to do was convince her mom to let her.  
  
Authors Note -- Ok so what did you think.? Tell me in Reviews. and I'll be sure to write more! Sigh REVIEWS Reviews reviews.  
  
*GlassEye* 


	2. The Contest 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to So Little Time, just this story!  
  
It was the next day and Chloe was sneaking down the stairs (with the magazine) ready to beg her mom to  
  
say yes when. Riley creeped up and yelled "What're you doing!?" Chloe nearly jumped out of her  
  
slippers! She said "Well, I just saw a modeling competition in this magazine. and it's open to  
  
everyone!!!" she said, excited. "Wait, everyone?" Riley asked suspiciously. "Yeah: everyone. Isn't it  
  
GREAT? Mom's gonna have to let me!" she said still excited. Riley suddenly looked really happy, "Wow  
  
this is really cool.Hmmm, maybe mom would let you go, if I came as well?!" Riley exclaimed  
  
mischievously. "You wanna come?" Chloe asked at the scary thought of competing against her sister.  
  
Riley ALWAYS won: in school, in sports. maybe even in beauty (then again. they were twins!) "Well,  
  
sure. Let's go ask." Chloe finally answered.  
  
They set off towards the kitchen where Macy was chatting with Manuelo. "I'm sure you didn't come for  
  
the food. so what is it" he asked suspiciously. "Thanks for the hello Manuelo" Riley said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway. Mom. Riley and I were flipping through this magazine and we came across this add" Chloe  
  
showed her mom the bright add. Macy's eyes darted from side to side and she quickly replied a simple  
  
"no". "But, MOM. It'll be great and fun." Riley retorted. "Mom" Chloe continued calmly "You higher  
  
models and this contest isn't only about modeling. our bodies! It's fashion and you know Riley and I  
  
love fashion. Your in fashion!" Chloe said in a mater-of-fact tone. Macy had to agree to that "Fine you can  
  
try it out, but if it interferes with school." she shook her finger "Then it's out!" Chloe and riley let out a  
  
scream of excitement and hugged their mom. "Hey Chloe, you had a good case there. After your fashion  
  
career dies, how about trying the law business. You'd make a good lawyer!" Manuelo said realistically!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to So Little Time, just this story!  
  
Cloe and Riley had sweet dreams that night.until the next morning when they had to deal with Larry and  
  
pack! They decided to start packing bright and early, they had just finished picking out their first outfit  
  
(Riley with her white peasant top and a short denim skirt. complete with a rhinestone belt and brown  
  
leather sandals. Chloe packed a yellow halter, and baby blue, tight, capris. Her yellow, dangly earrings and  
  
her blue high heels.) They were just working on their second outfit when the doorbell rang; it was Larry  
  
holding sunflowers that were still clinging with dirt apparently they had just been ripped out of his garden.  
  
He wore a goofy smile and looked intently at them through their window. Riley asked her mom "Why  
  
does he have flowers?" She said suspiciously. "Well. He dropped by this morning and you were still  
  
asleep. I couldn't help spreading the news about you and your sisters fashion trip!" Riley growled with  
  
fury and reluctantly opened the door. 


	3. The Contest 3

Disclaimer: Like I've said. So Little Time isn't mine  
  
***** Larry stood at the door.. Still smiling like a constipated chicken. He held out the sunflowers to  
  
Riley and screamed "Congratulations Riley, I Know You'll WIN!" and then he added as an afterthought  
  
"Congrats' Chloe.good luck" Riley said "Thanks Larry that's so sweet, but we've really gotta pack so  
  
Bye!" But just as Riley closed the door Larry said, "I can help." Riley didn't know what to say. except  
  
NO! But Larry insisted. "Please let me, Please!" So Riley gave in, much to her sisters protests "Fine".  
  
****In Riley and Chloe's room.  
  
"How about this?" Larry said sarcastically while he laughed out loud. To Riley's horror he was modeling  
  
a pair of pink silk panties on his head! "EWWW!"  
  
Chloe and Riley chorused together "That's enough helping for one day" Riley mumbled as she pushed  
  
Larry out of their room. But just as Larry was leaving in came Manuelo holding the phone out to  
  
Chloe."It's your love," He cried, while making smooching sounds and hugging himself. Chloe threw a  
  
pillow at him and yelled,"Get out, Manuelo. Before I call The Privacy Police!" Manuelo pretended to shake  
  
and raised his arms in the air as he ran out of the room.  
  
Finally Riley and Chloe had some privacy,  
  
so Chloe picked up the receiver and said sweetly "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chloe. It's Travis."  
  
Chloe smiled a wide toothy grin and immediately Riley stopped packing and listened intently to her sisters  
  
conversation. "Hi Travis, what's up?" she said casually, although she was so excited!  
  
"Well", he started uncertainly; since this was only the 2cnd time he was asking her out "Well, I thought we  
  
could, maybe, go to the movies or something on Saturday."  
  
Chloe had been waiting for this and she was about to say YES! But, she saw her sister give a meaningful  
  
look and she remembered their modeling competition and held her tongue. "Travis. I hate to say no.  
  
but, I'm busy Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Maybe we could reschedule, I honestly want to go though."  
  
She tried to make Travis know that she wanted to go. Travis was relieved she wanted to go, but he'd be  
  
busy next weekend. so they'd have to wait for 2 weeks! "Ok well. I'll talk to you later" He said "C ya,"  
  
"Bye Bye" Chloe replied and they hung up.  
  
"Bummer!" Riley exclaimed, "At least he's still interested!" She said. "Yeah, I guess" Chloe said sadly.  
  
Riley wanted to cheer her up, so she said, "But who knows maybe you'll find an amour in New York."  
  
(They were going to New York for their modeling Competition)  
  
she said cheerfully. Chloe laughed and replied "That would be nice. for you! I've only got Travis on my  
  
mind". Now it was Riley's turn to laugh "Yeah maybe I will find a guy! But right now we've got to pack!"  
  
she said thoughtfully. So, they resumed packing happily.  
  
In the next chapter they'll finally go to New York, don't worry! I tried to make the chapters longer. I'll write soon. Thanks for all the great reviews! 


	4. The Contest 4

"Girls, hurry up. Your cabs here!" Manuelo cried up the  
  
stairs. Chloe and Riley ran down the stairs with their large  
  
suitcases in hand. Riley only tripped once, but she still ended  
  
up flat on her face and almost ruined her make up. "that  
  
was a close call!" she said. Finally, Macy appeared looking  
  
confused. "I still don't understand why you won't let us drive  
  
you.?" She said with a sob. Chloe and Riley both answered  
  
simultaneously, "We've had enough embarrassment for one  
  
life time thank you!" The cab honked again, so they kissed  
  
and ran out the door.  
  
Once in the cab, they told the driver the directions to the  
  
airport and sat back to relax. The drive wasn't too long, so  
  
when they got their they had plenty of time to spare. They  
  
decided to go get some coffee to keep them up on the  
  
plane. Chloe ordered first, "1 Moccachino, please". She  
  
moved on to get some milk and sugar. But when it was  
  
Riley's turn to order, she couldn't talk, " Um. two er-1  
  
fr.french vanilla please." As she looked in to his deep blue  
  
eyes she felt like she was lost in paradise. The young guy s  
  
aid, "$3.50 please." Riley stood there in awe. He repeated  
  
himself and finally Riley came to her senses and gave him a  
  
5 dollar bill. When he was giving her, her change and their  
  
hands touched. Riley felt weak in the knees and she fell...  
  
The guy of Riley's dreams ran to help her up and as he  
  
pulled her to her feet he thought "Wow. She's beautiful and  
  
really nice.", he was so busy thinking he almost forgot to  
  
let her go. He quickly shook is head and said, "Ahh..Are you  
  
ok?". "Yah, I think so" Riley said with great embarrassment.  
  
Chloe came and pulled her impatiently. " Riley, Our plain  
  
leaves soon, come on!" "Ok.. Umm..bye..umm Tod." She  
  
said as she read his name tag. " Yah, bye I guess." He  
  
answered. After Riley had left, Tod noticed the great line of  
  
waiting customers. So, he quickly cleared the counter of  
  
Rileys untouched french vanilla (but, he kept it for a  
  
souvenir) and started serving the customers.  
  
When Riley and Chloe got to their plane's waiting room,  
  
the man said, "It was final call 2 minutes ago." Their jaws  
  
dropped and they kept staring at the man hoping this was  
  
some sort of joke. Finally he said "Your lucky though." He  
  
paused "The plain hasn't left yet, you can just make it."  
  
Chloe gave a loud sigh of relief and rummaged around for  
  
their tickets. "Riley." Chloe stammered "Where are the  
  
tickets!" She was starting to panic. "Oh, there right here."  
  
She said happily.  
  
They got on the plain, but someone had taken their seats  
  
so they asked the flight attendant "Excuse me ma'am, I  
  
think there's a mistake. My sister and I are supposed to be  
  
in seats B14 and B13." Said Riley politely. The flight  
  
attendant had obviously never learnt etiquette and growled  
  
"Well, young ladies! You're in B14E, so you're OBVIOUSLY in  
  
economy class. That's at the BACK". She yelled as though  
  
she was speaking to either deaf people or 2 year olds. So  
  
Riley and Chloe miserably walked to the back of the plane  
  
and sat in their, actually nice, seats. The only thing was that  
  
they were surrounded by 60 year olds. Not hot guys.  
  
BUMMER! 


	5. The Contest 5

.Chloe got up to get a magazine when she heard a girl yelling to a stuardist because the water wasn't cold enough! Chloe grabbed a YM magazine and went to check problem out. The girl finished yelling and turned around to get back to her seat. Chloe held her breath. It was Candace, a totally snobby popular girl from their school. Chloe ducked as fast as she could, but Candace saw her and fixed her with a steely gaze, "What are you doing here?" she snapped. "It's none of your business!' Chloe said. "Like I totally hope your not trying out for that competition!" "yah!" Chloe replied, "Cuz you'll have no chance against me and my sis!" "Like whatever, go back to your cheep seats!" And she returned yelling at the stuardist.  
  
Chloe told Riley what happened and they both laughed at the fact of Candace beating them. (But inside they both were worried and nervous.) The plane was starting to slow down, so they buckled up. When they were told that it was safe to leave. They saw Candace again, she was yelling to another stuardist about how unsatisfactory her flight was! "It's a good thing we missed her!" Riley exclaimed. Chloe agreed and said, "Well, if her attitude stays like that maybe the judges will automatically disqualify her." "Yah! Then she won't be much competition!" They pulled out a map, "According to this our hotel is only 3 blocks to the east-west, then 4 meters to the east, 1 block going south-east and 42o to the east!" Chloe said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Hey, Chloe! Could you maybe speak English?" Riley laughed. "Oh yah!" Riley laughed as she repeated easier directions.  
  
When they got there, a man opened the door for them into a majestic hall. Chloe and Riley stood there breathless when suddenly a guy came and took their luggage. Chloe was terribly surprised and said, "Well, Excuse-me. Did you realize that those bags YOU are now holding are ours? They are terribly important so give them back." The guy was just about to answer, "But-" But Chloe shook her head and said, "Now. Give Them Back now." Riley was tugging urgently on her powder blue coat sleeve, so Chloe finally turned and growled, "what?" Riley was looking awfully red and was pointing to the cute guys coat. Chloe followed her gaze and noticed he was a bellhopper! Chloe turned bright cherry red (almost the color of Riley's coat.) Chloe muttered, "Sorry." And the guy answered "That's fine, follow me" But even though he acted calm he was looking a bit red in the cheeks! The guy (who's name was Scott) brought them to their room. It was at the end of the hall and if the room was just as nice as the door, then it was going to be a room definitely worth staying in! 


	6. The contest 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any Character from So Little Time.  
  
Scott opened their door and said swiftly, "If there's anything I can do. just ring," He pointed to a button and then exited very gracefully. "AAAAAAHHH OH MY GOD THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!!!" Riley screamed while jumping on one of the king-sized beds. "What the heck were you trying to say!!! Oh and, uh, Riley." "What?" she asked, looking around. "Um.. That is SO NOT your bed!!" Chloe screamed excitedly, as she grabbed a pillow and pounced on her. "AAAH", "AARGHHHHHHHHH", "EEEKKK", "WHOA"! Bang, Bang, Bang on the door, so Chloe fixed her hair and ran to open it. "Why is there so much noise in here, you do realize some people are trying to sleep!" Said a grouchy woman (who was wearing some really tight pants, which was obviously the reason for her annoyed mood!) "Um, excuse me. But do YOU realize that it's. 6pm. Who goes to bed now!!!???" "MY DAUGHTERS!" "oh" Chloe replied blushing, "YAH, just keep it down!" The lady said as she turned and walked away (while shaking her butt. WAY too much! It was soooo not flattering!) "Whatever!" Chloe called back, rudely. And she slammed the door. But the second she slammed the door, she broke down laughing with hysterics. "What's with the ATTITUDE, sis!" "Well, someone's gotta have one!" Chloe said, still laughing. "Yah, well that lady sure had one" Riley exclaimed as both sisters started laughing. again!  
*** It's the next day, and Chloe is totally freaking out for there big modeling competition. "What The Heck!?! How can you still be sleeping Riley?!?" Riley just mumbled something and rolled over. Chloe started to panic and said "Riley, we only have 3 hrs to get ready! Hurry up!" And with that, Chloe jumped on the bed and started hitting her sister repeatedly with some pillows. Riley mumbled something, and then her eyes snapped open and she jumped up and started atttacking her sister with the pillow. After a couple of minutes the both fell off the bed and landed rolling on the floor with laughter. Once again they heard a knock on the door. but this time it wasn't that grouchy woman. it was Scott!!! "Hi" said Scott, "Hi" Said Chloe. "Ooh, what an original welcoming!" Riley mumbled. Chloe elbowed her promptly in the stomach. "Well, I was just gonna ask you if ya needed a cab. All the other modeling competers- I mean the girls. Well, they left half an hour ago." scott informed. "Oh" Chloe and Riley said together "Well, We'll come down in 10 minutes. Bye!" Then Chloe quickly closed the door and Screamed "Quick, Quick Get to the closet!!"  
  
their closet was already filled with their close (it was very un-nessasary, since they would only be staying for 2 or 3 days. unless they won!) Riley threw open the closet doors and quickly found a dashing outfit. sure to win her the competition. It was a blue sequenced tank top, complete with skinny powder blue drawstrings. So that she could pull them up and show off her flawless tummy! She found a short , cream coloured, corduroy skirt and slip on balck sandals (with a heel)! "No way!" Chloe exclaimed "What now?!?" asked Riley sarcastically "If you took that.. What am I gonna wear?" "Oh!, don't worry sis!" And Riley started tearing through their closet. Chloe ended up wearing a pink dress, it had a short flowing skirt and the top and bottom were attached with a rainbow, rhinestone belt! Her shoes matched perfectly, they were purple heels, with lighter purple straps that went around her leg, all the way to her calf. "Quick," Chloe said, "We gotta go!" She ushered Riley down the hall and into the elevator, then out of the elevator and running into the lobby they smacked into Scott. "Whoa," Scott exclaimed. He looked up and noticed that it was Chloe and Mary-Kate. He started to laugh and said, "Gee, I hope I didn't smudge your make-up!" Chloe gave him a puzzled look, and since he was grinning, she had to laugh "No you didn't smudge anything, but we need you to get us that cab." "Right away" He said jumping up. Outside the sisters could hear three cabs pulling up. "Right over here. girls!" Scott said. They jumped in, but just before Scott closed the door, he said "Hey, you look really beautiful, ummm- both of you! , good luck. But I don't think you'll need it!" He gave them a dazzling smile, then closed the door. "Hey Chloe. He was so directing that comment to you!" Riley squealed. Chloe just blushed.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"Oh my gosh Riley, this is it!!!" Chloe said with excitement they paid the cab driver and exited the car gracefully. Riley could see that her sister was getting real nervous, so she took her arm and said "Ok, take 3 deep breaths". "Oh Riley, this is stupid" Chloe said exasperated. "Just come on!" and she grabbed her sister and pulled her into the building. Once inside, they looked around and noticed that they were competing against HUNDREDs of other girls! This might be a little more difficult than they thought! "Maybe we should go check in." Riley said. "Oh. ya definetly" Chloe said, she was breathing hard (obviously taking her 3 deep breaths!) They walked over to the judges table to get checked in. Then, suddenly Riley stopped and pointed through all the girls to the judges table. It Was The Grouchy Lady From The Hotel and She Was Dressed And Looking Beter Than Ever!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************Gulp******************************* **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************** 


End file.
